


Pain and Pleasure

by GoldOnTheCeiling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Post series finale, Waiting, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldOnTheCeiling/pseuds/GoldOnTheCeiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hickey's worth a thousand words... or a thousand years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Pleasure

Merlin takes his pointer and middle fingers to check that it’s still there. When he feels a slight pain as his hands glide over his neck, he smiles. It’s 2014 and Merlin still has the hickey. He keeps on magicking it because there’s no way he’s letting it go. Arthur gave it to him two days before he died.

It sits slightly above his collarbone, still low enough for his neckerchiefs to cover, and that’s where it’ll stay. It really doesn’t matter, it’s not like Merlin would ever be intimate with anyone else. He doesn’t have to worry about anyone seeing it, but at the same time, it does matter. A lot. More than anyone would ever know because after hundreds of years without him, sometimes it’s the only thing that reminds him that it was all real. 

Merlin, being a klutz and all, bangs things against it all the time, by accident. And when something hits just the right spot on his neck, that moment becomes the best moment in the world. For a second he can feel Arthur there again. He’s reminded of how it feels for Arthur’s lips to be on him again. And then the moment’s gone and the moments after are the hardest. He then remembers what it feels like for Arthur to be gone. How could he forget?


End file.
